


Big (Vegan) Sausage Breakfast

by holographiccatpun



Series: Tapioca Zone [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Bagels, Come Eating, Crack Treated Seriously, Cursed, Domestics, Eating, Established Relationship, Husbands, I Am Sorry, Idiots in Love, If u ignore the cum eating this is kinda wholesome, M/M, Please Kill Me, Strawberries, Tags Are Hard, Tedgens Rats, Tedgens Rats Tapioca Verse, This Is My Brand?, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, bagel fucking, maybe it is, tapioca, wholesome more like whole cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/pseuds/holographiccatpun
Summary: It's Ted and Henry's first anniversary. Henry always did the cute stuff when they were dating, all the way up to proposing. Now it's Ted's turn to be cute. Breakfast in bed for his favorite little science twunk.
Relationships: Henry Hidgens/Ted
Series: Tapioca Zone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582420
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Big (Vegan) Sausage Breakfast

Ted loves his husband. 

They may have their ups and downs, they're still human, for the most part, at least, but Ted has never been happier. 

Henry makes him _so_ happy. He’s an absolute angel, the love of his life, a pure beam of sunshine. The last year of his life has been the most amazing experience, from their wedding in their back yard to watching the sunset on their roof on the Fourth of July. 

He manages to make every single moment of their lives together fucking amazing, and now it’s Ted’s turn.

The morning of their one-year anniversary he sneaks out of bed and creeps down to the kitchen. He’s going to make breakfast in bed for the love of his life. 

He sets the tray on the counter and gets to work. He pops a pod into the Keurig and puts a bagel in the toaster. The smell of coffee and warm bread fills the room as he slices strawberries, arranging them artfully on the plate. 

Once he’s satisfied with the display he heads into the fridge to get the secret ingredient. He had to keep it hidden in the veggie drawer to make sure he would have enough, but after three months he finally has enough. 

Henry’s said it at least a thousand times over the course of their three years together. “Life is _meaningless_ when not consuming your ejaculate, Bear”. His unending desire to consume Ted’s essence had been weird and hard to get used to, but now it’s endearing. His baby boy loves him so much he _drinks_ it. 

When he wants to ask for it in public or when he gets shy he uses the term _tapioca_ , but it all means the same thing. Henry loves the flavor of his husband’s hot, sticky cum. 

Ted uses a spoon to scoop a sizable portion into the mug of piping hot coffee, stirring it in and watching the color change to light beige. 

He sets it on the tray right as the bagel pops up. Now for the fun part. He picks a small bowl out of the cabinet and pulls the bagel out before untying his pajama pants. 

He’s already half-hard at the thought of what’s about to happen. There’s a full day of lovemaking and domestic bliss ahead of him and it starts with this. 

The hole of the bagel is a little narrow, but he manages to fit it around himself. The warmth isn’t as good as Henry, his mouth or his hands or his ass, but it’s nice. Ted bucks into it, choking off the noise that it tears out of him. Henry loves when he’s loud, but he doesn’t want his angel to wake up before breakfast is ready. 

“Henry,” Ted whispers to himself. “Hen on his knees.” It’s a familiar image, for obvious reasons. Still, it never fails to make him hard. The thought of that beautiful, magnificent, _indescribable_ man he calls his always makes Ted’s heart skip and his cock twitch. From day one he knew that he wanted Henry to be his. He was perfect in every imaginable way, and through these years Henry’s proven time and time again that perfect doesn’t even being to cover it. 

From theatre and science to guns and alcohol, Henry somehow knows a little tidbit of information for every possible situation. More than once he’s recited poetry under his breath as they made love, recalling the words of Oscar Wilde or Emily Barret Browning because of the way the light catches in Ted’s hair or the gentle caress of his fingertips along cheek. 

He comes faster than usual, making sure to catch it in the little dish. If it had been with Hen he would be embarrassed, but since he’s alone Ted just puts the bowl of fresh cum in the center of the arranged strawberries and gently pulls the bagel off his cock. It’s a little stretched out, but Henry will probably be fine with it. Once he realizes _why_ it’s stretched out he’ll probably be even more excited. 

Ted uses the last of the refrigerated cum as a spread, coating the cut sides of the bagel with it and setting them on the plate. Coffee, bagel, strawberries, and cum. A balanced breakfast. 

Once everything is settled perfectly on the tray, Ted starts the careful walk upstairs. Not for the first time, he hates that the fortress is so big. Sure, the first few months were full of christening every surface in all the rooms (and the roof a couple times), but now it’s just so _much._ Ted gets lost in his own home. 

By the grace of God herself, he doesn’t get lost today. 

He nudges the door open and gasps softly. Even though he’s seen it every day for the last year, he’s still not used to the sight of Henry in their bed. The sunlight makes his hair look like molten silver and Ted can feel his eyes water. This is his husband. This is the man he loves, the man who loves him right back. 

God, he’s in _love_. 

Ted makes his way into their bedroom, setting the tray on the nightstand before rejoining Henry on the other side. Instantly, he abandons the pillow he was cuddling to curl into Ted’s chest. He’s not even awake yet, but the movement is so automatic that he doesn’t need to be. 

“Baby,” Ted murmurs softly, “C’mon, sunshine. Wake up.”

He gets a garbled snore in return as Henry presses his face into his chest. 

“ _Baby boy_ ,” Ted rubs his hands along Henry’s back. “Sweet angel? Honeybee?” 

There’s a soft sniffle and he feels Henry start to pull away from his chest before snuggling back in. Ted grins, kissing the top of his head. “Mister Hidgens, are you awake?”

“Nope.”

Ted laughs, prying his husband away from him and getting an exaggerated pout in response. “Teddy, I was _sleeping_!”

“Sure you were, King.” Ted gives him a sweet kiss, letting Henry climb into his lap. He starts to squirm, grinding down against Ted’s dick when his stomach growls. “You want breakfast, peach?”

“Uh- _huh_ ,” Henry nods, grinding down again.

Ted gently cups Henry’s cheek, turning his head to look at the breakfast on the side table. “Sweetheart, you need to _eat_.”

“I’m not hungry,” Henry purrs, turning back to Ted with blown pupils. “I’m thirsty.”

Ted rolls his eyes and moves Henry off his lap, setting him back on his side of the bed and setting the tray on his lap. “Good thing I made you coffee.”

Henry pouts, picking up his mug. “All I want on our anniversary is a mouth full of fresh tapioca.”

Ted grins as Henry takes a sip and his eyes go wide. “Eat up, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry


End file.
